


Two Of Them

by thatisdepressing



Series: Based off RPs [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatisdepressing/pseuds/thatisdepressing
Summary: The Constant was always full of surprises. But for Wilson, Willow, and Wendy, this was the most surprising of all.





	Two Of Them

Wilson sat under a tree, alone. He was still upset about yesterday's events. The others had thought he lost Abigail's flower and yelled at him. He later died and was brought back to life, but the instant his feet touched the ground he ran off, not even bothering to collect his things. Wilson just wanted to be left alone.

Meanwhile, Willow was getting more and more worried, both for Wilson and Wendy. She hadn't seen him since he had run off, and Wendy was still extremely upset about Abigail's flower being lost. Willow was thinking about going off to look for Wilson, but she wasn't sure he wanted her around, especially considering the day before.

"Hey, Wendy, I'm gonna go out and look for materials. If you want, you can continue looking for your sister's flower." Without hearing an answer, Willow set off to find some things: more logs, some flint, and Wilson. Though, she was thinking about not looking for him, since she wasn't sure if he wanted some alone time.

Wilson, of course, did want some alone time. But he figured it would get boring, so he got up and started down the path towards the camp. "Should I go back...? What if they still don't want me around?" He spoke to himself. Lost in thought, he hadn't even realized he was nearing the camp. Down the path, he saw Willow. Upon her seeing him, she looked more excited.

Willow opened her mouth to speak, but the only thing she received from the person passing was a glare. This caused her to stop in her tracks and look back at him. _Is he still mad at me? No, he can't be... right?_ Willow shook the thought from her mind and went on her way.

Back at the camp, Wilson saw Wendy check the chests for Abigail's flower. He heard the girl sigh as she closed them. Wilson felt guilt all over again. Wendy looked up to see who had returned, but upon seeing it was Wilson, she turned away and pretended he wasn't there.

Willow returned to the camp right as the moon rose. "Sorry I'm late," she said. "I had to burn a couple of hounds on my way here." At least that explained the faint scent of smoke.

"Well, at least you're back," Wilson said. 

"Luckily. Unlike someone else, who I would have no problems with them not returning." Wendy poked at the fire. Willow heard Wilson make a small... whimpering sound? That was strange. As far as she can remember, that was the first time she's ever heard him make a sound like that.

"Well, it's getting late. We should-" Before Willow could finish her sentence, the Florid Postern lit up. Everyone looked over to see who would come out. 

"My bet's on Wolfgang," Wendy said.

"I say Wigfrid," Willow added.

"Hm... Then I say WX."

None of them were correct. They all got a shock from what they saw. Especially Willow.

"Me?"


End file.
